Did I hear correctly?
by relative1983
Summary: Response to Unlikely Defender challenge. Snape hears Harry defending something he Snape has done to another character. Who and why?
1. Chapter 1

Response to the Unlikely Defender Challenge (# 18) by Gershwhen.

Snape hears Harry defending something he (Snape) has done to another character. Who and why?

**A/N:** well to be fair, I haven't followed the challenge completely. You'll probably read it and know. I hadn't noticed myself until I finished this short little piece of work. It's situated during OotP, so it's obviously an AU. Also: Harry Potter and CO don't belong to me!

Enjoy!

Did I hear correctly?

"You will stop saying such things right now!"

This was the first thing Snape heard, while walking the hallway on the 6th floor. The voice sounded angry, and very familiar. It also came from just around the corner, which Snape knew to be a dead end. He wondered if he should announce his presence to Potter now, or wait. The next thing he heard made him wait.

"Harry, why are you defending that git? After all, he's been after you since your first class."

The Weasley boy, hmm? And it was about him?

"Ron, some things are difficult to explain. This is one of those things. Believe me, he deserves our respect."

Snape frowned at this one. The boy had a funny way of showing it then.

"Harry, I never see you showing him any respect in class. So how can you go and say this then?"

Snape felt slightly disturbed that the Weasley boy had the same thought, but he did wish to hear the answer. Potter sighed.

"Look Ron, it's expected of me to behave that way in his class. It would perhaps be different if we had Potions with –say- the Hufflepuffs, but we don't. The Slytherins expect their Head of House to hate and belittle me. They also expect me to be bad in Potions and to hate Snape. They watch very carefully, and those loyal report their findings."

Snape wondered how the boy knew this.

"do you know this because of your scar Harry?" Weasley asked.

"Partly," Potter said. "in some of the visions I hear Death Eaters give their reports to Voldemort. Their children watch very carefully. The more news Voldemort hears about me having arguments, losing points and serving detentions with Professor Snape, the happier he gets. Of course I'd rather have Voldie angry, but when he's happy he doesn't curse the Porfessor as much. And it appears to improve the position of the Professor. The higher ranked he is, the more information he can gather."

Snape's eyebrows rose. If that was true, it would explain why Potter had been more obnoxious than ever, and why he seemed to be called to more important meetings. Perhaps the boy wasn't as stupid as he had thought.

"But Harry, why do you still tell me to respect him. It's just a name I call him."

"Yes Ron, but since we can't openly respect the man, we will just do it in a small way. I keep refering to him as Professor Snape, and tone down the way he behaves in class to others, for you know what your mum would do Ron."

Weasley snickered. "Yeah, she'd send him a howler for breakfast, that's what she'd do."

"Exactly. So we just grumble a bit, and don't tell her the truth. It would cost him greatly."

Weasley sighed. "I see your point Harry. However, how will you decently learn potions? Every time your potions are barely decent."

"Don't worry about that Ron. I'll figure something out before we have our OWL's. At least I have the chance to learn much of what can go wrong with Potions. Could practically write an entire book about it."

They laughed, and Snape was just fast enough to conceal himself when they walked away again.

When they were out of sight, he cancelled the concealment and decided that this conversations was worth reviewing. Perhaps later he would share it with Albus too. He was sure it would prove usefull.

-The End-.

A/N:Now, you're sure wondering why Harry would talk about such a subject in an open space. Well, I might write something about that later!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Yes, I am still alive. I am enjoying my stay in Australia, and in a few months will move on to New Zealand. I finally had the time to type out this little bit of work, which seemed to me a nice way to really, really end the story. I haven't posted it to my beta readers, as I am not sure how long it would take before I would be able to post it then (some people ask outrageous prices for the internet here). Excuse my spelling mistakes please!

Chapter two:

It was dark and quiet in the hospital wing this night. Madam Pomfrey had left her only patient hours ago, to go to bed. Her patient wasn't sleeping all that quietly, as he was tossing and turning on the bed. It had probably to do with the burns he had gotten on his hands, face and chest.

Silently the door to the hospital wing opened, and a dark figure walked in. He slowly walked over to the bed, and for a moment he just stood watching the small figure wrapped in bandages, before sighing and taking a chair to sit down. He reached out to take the boy's hand, and then retracted his hand. After all, the boy's hands were wrapped in bandages. It had been a rather horrible potion's class today. Ever since he'd heard the conversation Potter had with his friend, he'd watched more carefully in class. And he had noticed the way Potter was messing up his potions on purpose, but always in a safe way. Snape had been impressed, as it had required a lot of knowledge about potions to do that. He's been keeping a closer eye on Potter the rest of the time too, and had seen him studying both potions and wizard bonds. Snape figured that was because of the bond Potter shared with the Dark Lord.

Unfortunately both Snape and Potter hadn't payed enough attention today. Just before Potter threw in the wrong ingredient, Malfoy had made an adjustment to the fire Potter used. And this change turned the potion into a dangerous burning solution. It had hit Potter right up front. By the time Snape had cleaned up the mess, Potter had burned his face, hands and chest already. So Snape had rushed him to the hospital wing, knowing that the best treatment would be the burn paste, but the ruined potion would slow down the healing. Once he'd helped Pomfrey clean up the wounds and put burn paste on them, he went back to his classroom where he had left the other students. After taking a good look at the remains of the ruined potion, he quickly reduced the reason why it had blown up. And at that time, there had only been one student whose wand had been out of the bag.

Snape had given Draco Malfoy a month of detentions with McGonagell. He only hoped this would not influence his potion as a DE.

But he was pretty confident that his potion was good enough now, to allow this last slightly better treatment of Potter.

Snape settled more comfortably in the chair. He wanted to just sit here and watch over the boy, while arranging his thoughts. He still wished to have a talk with Harry (as he thought of him now) about the overheard conversation, as well as how to help with making potions. Somehow though he felt as if the boy didn't need his help. Just look at the way he consciously messed up the potions, which required good research.

Suddenly he was jarred out of his thoughts by movement on the bed. Pained, very soft whimpers told him Harry had woken up. He kept silent for a moment, until he saw that Harry was trying to take the bandages off.

" Ssh, don't touch that you foolish boy. You will only disturb the healing." Harry's breathing sped up slightly in surprise, until the boy recognised the voice and he calmed down. Unfortunately he let out a huge breath, and that proved to be very painful. So the whimpers started up again.

Snape felt sorry for the boy. After all, this was even worse than third-degree burns. The potion kept sending Harry pain, even with the burn paste healing as quickly as possible. Suddenly he found himself doing something unexpected. He softly took Harry's arms and kept them down. When the whimpers lessened, he started stroking the boy's hair with one hand. It soothed both him and (after the initial shock) Harry too. After a few minutes had passed, Snape found himself ready to talk.

" Well Mr Potter, I have punished the student who was responsible for the failed potion. Be glad to know he will serve a month of detentions with your Head of House, who is just a tad angry with the young man in question."

Harry's body shook slightly as if trying to laugh, but the pain stopped him. Snape continued his stroking.

" You should know that I overheard your conversation with Mr Weasley. The one about your behaviour to me."

Harry stiffened slightly, but the constant stroking of his hair, kept him from doing much else. It was just so relaxing, and as far as Harry could remember, no one had ever stroked his hair quite like this.

" I admit that there is still something I need to know. And that is if you are able to pass your Potions OWL."

By the looks of it, Harry was trying very hard not to laugh. It didn't really work though. And so he started whimpering in pain again.

Snape kept stroking the hair. It worked again.

" So I wish to see you in my classroom again this Thursday evening, right after dinner, for some more remedial potions. And you had better show me your true capacities, or you'll get a real detention."

A softly whispered " Yes sir" followed.

They were silent after that. Eventually Snape stopped stroking the hair. The boy was asleep again, and would probably stay that way till morning. By that time he was supposed to be healed. Snape quietly stood up, smiled slightly and walked off to get some sleep for himself once more.


End file.
